


【贺红】妥协（一）

by Andrewrain



Series: 【贺红】妥协 [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 炸贱炸, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain
Summary: 应小天使的约定写的，先暂时发个开头，不知道有没有人看。





	【贺红】妥协（一）

（一）  
西历4037年，人类的体能已经发生巨大的变化，一小部分的人类觉醒了奇异的力量，这些人的诞生立刻引起了国家上层的高度重视，并在短短十几年间为之诞生了一整套新的培养机制。

这部分人类或是拥有了超出常人的力量，五感更是同自然界极多的猛兽相同，万分敏锐，然而拥有以一敌百的力量的同时，他们也同样无法忍受常人的环境，精神极容易暴躁而对周围造成无法言喻的影响，这种人被称为哨兵。

与此同时，另一种人类也应运而生，他们天生就肩负着极强的精神力，能为那些哨兵进行精神疏导，以免他们进入狂躁的状态，稳定他们的情绪，而这种人便被称为向导。

 

一般哨兵还有向导都在其十岁左右，表现出与常人不同的特性，政府将派相关人员立即对此类孩童进行教育和管制，以保证不受伤害，和最大限度地为政府提供服务。

 

哨兵与向导的诞生给社会阶级也带来了极大的影响，哨兵和向导多为政府所掌控，所以大多情况下他们的身份和地位会稍优越于其他人。

 

只是就算是哨兵向导，他们的内部也同样存在分别对待，比如部分哨兵天生性格狂躁，再好的向导都难以掌控，这些哨兵则多会被流放或者直接枪决，以避免对国家造成威胁；也比如部分向导虽然有精神力，但能力并不强大，因而只能起到简单的抚慰作用，也就比普通人好上些许。

 

但这类人终归还是少数，于更多的普通人而言，哨兵和向导的存在更多还是在电视和新闻之中，与自己的实际生活并没有太大的联系。

 

因而莫关山在晚上回家时见到那人的第一反应就是：卧槽！打过来了？

 

花了大概十秒钟的时间做了心理准备，莫关山决定转身回家——谁知道看到这个画面能活几天，他这种普通小市民还是安安心心呆着吧。

 

“啧……”那人忽然睁开了眼，他便不由定在了那处。

 

讲真，这是一个极俊美的男子，纵然浑身脏污，靠在墙角喘着气颇有些狼狈，也难掩他桀骜不驯的气质，那柔顺的黑发之下是一双如同野兽一般明亮的眼睛，而自己就是被那野兽所盯上的猎物，连一根手指都动不了。

 

正是这一打顿，他仿佛看到那个男子嘴角微微向上翘起，于是下一秒他就被摁在了地上——被一只黑豹。

 

莫关山突然开始后悔在学校里没好好听课，完全不知道在路上碰到哨兵该怎么办。

 

记得是要打电话告诉政府的？

但电话号码是多少来着……

不对，问题难道不是，这人怎么可能给他机会啊！

 

那只黑豹轻轻松松地将他的衣领叼住，把他整个人给翻了过来，金色的眸子打量着他仿佛在考虑从哪里下嘴比较好。

 

卧槽！

卧槽！！！

卧槽！！！！妈的，老子摊上大事了！

NND早知道就不该走这条路！

 

莫关山心里仿佛有千万匹草泥马奔腾而过，但他向来也是个强势的人，自然也不肯真的表现出脆弱来。

只是他不知道，他这副色厉内荏的样子，看在那人眼中却是别有一番意思。

 

对方一个眼神，那只黑豹便将爪子移开，慢慢走近自己的主人，莫关山这才有机会抬头看着这个人。

 

过来。

 

虽然他没说话，但莫关山仿佛能读懂他眼中的轻蔑，在反应过来前，自己的双脚已经不听使唤地走了过去。

 

那人仿佛看穿他内心的恐惧，便轻笑了一声。

“……喂，红毛，你家在哪里？”

莫关山吓得浑身一惊：“卧槽，你不是吧！”

 

话音刚落，那人的脚就狠狠地往他腹部一踢，叫他直接跪了下来，而下一秒那人的鞋子就踩上了他的手指。

 

“我就再问一遍，你家在哪里。”

 

月色之下，莫关山看清了他的全貌。

如夜色一般深沉的双眸，苍白如雪一般的皮肤，一整根手臂上都是已经凝固发黑的血渍，看着他如同蝼蚁一般轻蔑，如同主宰生死的神明。

 

很久之后这个人都将会是他的噩梦。

 

其实他从来都没有选择，也无法妥协。

 

“诶诶诶，你先撑着点啊，你这么大个人……”

 

其实莫关山只是稍稍出趟门来买个调料的，因而离家倒也不是很远，只是这人比自己的身高还有超出差不多一个头，走在路上大多是莫关山出力，好不容易拖到家门口的时候，他只觉得身心俱疲。

 

莫关山只是个普通人，父母都在外地，早些年就对这么个叛逆子没了希望，除了供他生活费外基本就没有交流。

在学校他也是一方霸主，打打架都是常有的事，因而他学习虽然不好，但这消毒包扎的技术却是过硬的。

 

那血污都将那衣服黏住，莫关山只得拿剪刀先把衣服给剪开，将伤口赶紧给处理了。

 

新闻上头的哨兵们大都在军方工作，看到他们的皮肤总是黝黑的，而这人的皮肤比那些女人们的都要白许多，甚至有些白的不自然，不知道的恐怕要以为是失血过多了。

 

但身材确实不错。

 

趁着那人还在昏睡，莫关山实打实地吃了把豆腐，暗暗也有些羡慕。

奈何这东西羡慕不来的，哨兵的身体素质天生就超出常人许多，那些十几岁的哨兵都能把那些二三十几的男人打的毫无反手之力。

 

处理完伤口，那人似乎还没有醒来，莫关山便又开始胡思乱想。

 

军方的人为什么会出现在这里？这是刚做了任务回来？

 

神游天外之际，耳边忽然被人吹了口气。

“因为我不是军方的人。”

“原来……我！”

 

莫关山被吓得一个机灵，直往后退了好几步，不注意就翻了个仰面朝天。

 

为什么碰上这个人自己就这么倒霉呢！

 

“呵。”

那人心情似乎很好，那双黑色的眸子也带了些愉悦的色彩，看着他笑道。

 

“你难道不知道黑帮之内也是有哨兵势力的么？”

 

那还不如是军方呢！ 

 

莫关山的内心此时此刻如死一般沉寂。

 

他是真的摊上大事了。


End file.
